


The taste that your lips allow

by Frejya



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Short piece I wrote one night when I couldn't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frejya/pseuds/Frejya
Summary: Lena surrenders.





	

And suddenly, all you can feel is her lips on yours. Ordinarily, you're known for your sharp mind and ability to react quickly to situations. But her lips must have preternatural properties because all you can think of is how soft they are and how they taste a little of hazelnut from the coffee you just shared. She's warm and solid and there and you can't for the life of you recall a time in all your 18 years when you've felt as safe and content.

You want - _god_ , you want it so fucking bad - to lose yourself in Kara Danvers. It would be easy. She would love you purely and fully, in the way she does everything. She'd smile at you and it would be like the sun itself graced you with its warmth. She'd take away all the pain that you've ever endured. And you have. So much. You've suffered so much so that you don't remember what it's like not to. You don't want to hurt any more. And Kara Danvers is the sweetest surrender you've ever known.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be working on my HPAU but I kinda hit an inspiration roadblock so it might take awhile. Please don't hunt me down. Have a cute Drabble! In the mean time, I'm working on a longer one shot that should be out by this weekend.  
> Title from Ed Sheeran's 'Give Me Love'. 
> 
> Stalk me @ oraffe.tumblr.com


End file.
